She Took The Arrow For Him
by MaidofShadow
Summary: The 10th walker takes the arrow instead of Boromir because she loves him. Boromir won't leave her though and he takes her to Rohan to be healed. How will the story change if Boromir were to live? And if on top of that there was a tenth walker? Click to find out! (Summary sucks, better than it sounds) Boromir/OC READ FIRST CHAPTER AS A ONESHOT OR AS THE PROLOGUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTERS
1. Oneshot or Prologue

**Basic idea is that if there was a 10****th**** walker that was a girl. Tell me what you think. Set in the scene where Frodo leaves and Boromir dies and Merry and Pippin are taken, etc. You can read this as a oneshot and ignore the next chapters or you can read it as a multichapter, in which case this is a prologue. Either way is fine. Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

I saw the creature lift its bow.

I saw him draw an arrow.

I saw him pull back the string.

I saw him aim.

I saw him release it.

I _felt_ the arrow.

It hit me right in the shoulder, making me drop to my knees. I looked down, confused as to how it had gotten there. I hadn't felt myself moving but I had somehow ended up in the way of the arrow.

No.

I had leapt in front.

To save him.

I looked at him now; the gorgeous man with the golden hair and the beautiful smile. He was fighting his way through enough orcs to make a small army to get to me.

I loved him, I realized. I loved Boromir. I was _in love_ with Boromir.

The creature raised its bow once more and I struggled to my feet.

I wouldn't let him get Boromir. I wouldn't.

I moved towards the creature, slowly. It shot me for a second time but I couldn't feel the pain.

My mind was numb as I reached the foul thing and stabbed it.

This time it fell to its knees. I managed to lift a sword off the ground and with one swift stroke, I beheaded the horrible animal.

Suddenly I felt dizzy and weak. I collapsed into a heap on the ground. My hand went to my stomach and I felt something wet. I realized that the creature had stabbed me at the same time I had stabbed him.

A voice broke through the haze that was my mind. Boromir.

"You're going to be alright," he told me. "You're going to be fine." He seemed as if he was trying to convince himself rather than me. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled my limb body into his arms and rocked me.

"Shhhh," I told him. "Don't cry."

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you do that?"

I smiled softly. "It was aimed at you," I said. "How could I not?"

"No." He continued to rock me back in forth. More tears leaked from his eyes. "I forbid you. Never do it again. You are worth so much more." He kissed my forehead. "So much more."

"I love you, you know." I said, absentmindedly. "I'm completely, hopelessly in love with you."

He was full out crying now, cupping my face in his large hands. A small bark of mirthless laughter escaped his lips.

"I love you," he told me. "But it took us too long to figure it out and now-" his voice broke. "And now there won't be enough time."

I smiled once more. "It would've never been enough." I reached up to touch his face. "Now at least I know you're safe. At least I know I died for a reason. Protecting the man I love." My eyes began to close.

"No!" he yelled. "No! You cannot go! No! Oh, please do not take her from me! Please!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pulled me closer to his body. I could feel my strength leaving me. There was nothing he could do.

"Goodbye, Boromir," I whispered.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! It would mean so much. Please review!**

**Thanks**

**~Ana**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! If you wanted the story to end where she "dies" than just read the prologue as a oneshot and ignore all this. Anyways, enjoy!**

**PS this is movieverse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 1:

It was dark here. I wasn't sure how long I had been here but it was for a while. I was comfortable here. I don't think I was dead, but I wasn't alive either. I was somewhere in between. There was nothing here. No pain, no people, no anything. Just me.

For the first time in ages, I heard a something; a voice. It sounded distant and I had trouble making out what it was saying. It was telling me to wake up. I wanted to but it was so nice and warm here. There were no bright colors that hurt my eyes, no voices that hurt my head.

"Come on," the voice was more insistent now and closer sounding.

A small pinprick of light appeared. The voice seemed to be coming from there. I squinted and walked towards it until the light became blinding and engulfed me.

"Wake up!"

I jolted upwards in the bed, confused and scared. I blinked, my eyes not being used to the amount of light in the room. After a few moments my eyes adjusted and I looked around. The place I was in was made of wood and stone and the furnishings were simple. The sheets on my bed were scratchy and rough. I turned my gaze on whoever had spoken.

She was a woman of at least 40 years of age but how tired she was made her look older. She had brown hair streaked with grey and somewhat dull, brown eyes. Her face was weathered and worn and she looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Oh, good. You're awake." She said, her expression hard and cold. "I'll inform the others."

She didn't wait for my response as she left the room. I waited a moment before deciding to try to stand. A pain shot through my stomach and I felt a dull ache in my shoulder. I removed the sheet to see I wasn't wearing anything beneath. There was stitching across my stomach along a lengthy gash, as well as another wound in my ribs. I glanced at my shoulder to see a similar wound to the latter. The two like wounds seemed to be healing better than the large cut.

I heard the door opening and I desperately grabbed at my covers to preserve my modesty. I managed to cover all the necessary parts of myself just as whoever it was entered the room. It was the woman from before and a handsome blonde man who had brown eyes and slight facial hair. His cheeks grew pink as he saw my situation.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," he apologized. "I did not know you were undressed."

"She'll be fine," the woman said, dismissively. "Ask her what you need my Lord. I shall be outside." She exited the room, leaving us in a somewhat awkward situation.

"Uh," I wasn't sure what to say. "Please have a seat." I gestured to the chair the woman had occupied earlier, careful to hold my sheets in place.

"Thank you," he was still slightly flushed as he sat down. I knew my face was just as red as his. "I'm Eomer, son of Eomund, heir to the throne of Rohan." I nodded, not bothering to introduce myself figuring he probably already knew my name. Whoever had brought me here had probably told him. If he didn't know it then he would ask.

"Um...Why did you want to see me?" I prompted.

"Oh," he seemed to remember why he was here. "I needed to make sure that you were alright." I nodded once more. "I also wanted to let you know what was happening." That caught me a bit off guard.

"Why?" I asked, worried. "What's happening? Is everyone alright?" My mind went through all the possible scenarios, each worse than the last.

"Don't worry!" Eomer said quickly. "Everyone is fine as far as I know." I relaxed immediately.

"Oh," I said in relief. "That's good." Eomer smiled and nodded. "Where are the others?"

"After you were shot what was left of your company, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas, came to Rohan in search of the Hobbits." Eomer told me. "Apparently Boromir carried you the whole way, even though they ran nonstop for 3 days and nights. That's when we came upon them. We had just attacked the Orcs that had taken the Halflings and we feared that we had killed them by accident, mistaking them for Orcs. We leant Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli, two horses and they rode to the site of the battle. Boromir came with us back to Edoras where he begged for you to be healed. Eventually he found Resia, who was willing to heal you." I supposed that must've been the woman who had woken me up.

"After a few days you were stable enough to be moved, so we took you with us to Helm's Deep. Boromir said the only way he would help was if you were brought with us. He would not leave you. I think his anger at the Orcs for hurting you is what drove him in Helm's Deep and he killed more than anyone else. After Helm's Deep was secure we went to Isengard to see that your Hobbit friends had taken over with the help of the Ents. Saruman was killed. Then we came back to Edoras, where we are now. There was a party last night celebrating our victory and Pippin..." I felt concern blooming in my chest at his hesitation, even though he had already stated that everyone was fine.

"Is he alright?" I asked, worried.

"He is, now." Eomer assured me. "He took hold of an object that Saruman had used to communicate with Sauron. Gandalf took him and Boromir to Minas Tirith this morning. Boromir didn't want to leave you but he knew that it would be better for you not to be moved, unless absolutely necessary."

"Oh," was all I could say. It was quite a lot to take in. "And Frodo and Sam?" Eomer looked a little uncomfortable.

"About them, I do not know. They separated from your company around the same time that you were shot."

So they had decided to go to Mordor alone. I knew this day would come. I had seen Frodo beginning to realize that he had to do it alone but I'd be damned if Sam would let him. I smiled a little at the thought.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They are in Rohan and at the moment they are busy. I was sent to make sure that you were well enough to see them. I'll tell them right away!" He stood to leave and bowed before heading to the door.

"My Lord," I called out.

"Yes?" he turned back to me.

"Would you let me put something on before they come in?" I asked, quietly. He blushed.

"Of course," he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Resia came in and placed bandages over my wounds without a word. She helped me put on a loose tunic and trousers before leaving again. I sat on my bed, waiting. I didn't have to wait long. Soon, Merry burst through the doors. He jumped up onto the bed and hugged me. I cried out in pain and he let go quickly.

"Sorry," he said, looking down, a blush spreading across his cheeks. I gazed at him kindly.

"It's quite alright," I told him with a smile. "I missed you." He grinned at me.  
"I missed you too!"

"So did we," said another voice. I looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in the doorway smiling at me. It was Aragorn who had spoken. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"How are all of you?" I asked. They gathered around my bed, explaining everything Eomer had said but in more detail. I listened intently.

"Boromir really loves you, lass." finished Gimli. "I've never seen a man more determined about anything as he was about you living and getting medical attention." I looked down shyly.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Gimli said. "You should've seen him!" I smiled.

"I hope you love him as much as he loves you." Aragorn said. I nodded.

"I do."

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and please review! Reviews mean more chapters! I know it's short but things will pick up in the next chapter.**

**~Ana**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here is another chapter! It's a bit of a filler chapter but you get to find out what the main character's name is and what she looks like! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 2:

It was about a week before anything happened. During that week I managed to recover greatly, hardly feeling any pain anymore. I wasn't fully healed but I was much better. The main problem was that it was hard for me to fight with my first choice of a weapon, my sword. Luckily the arrow had struck me in my right shoulder and my dominant fighting hand was my left. My second choice of weapon was a dagger so I could at least use that without much trouble.

The day something finally happened, I was in the main room of the Golden Hall of Edoras, discussing strategies with Eomer and the King of Rohan, Theoden, when Aragorn burst in.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" he was out of breath and his eyes had taken on a wild look. "Gondor calls for aid." I turned to the King who seemed to be weighing the options in his head. Please, I thought, please aid them.

"And Rohan will answer." Theoden said. A grin broke out across my face. I swear, in that moment I could've kissed the King! "Muster the Rohirrim!"

Eomer bowed and took his leave, placing a hand on Eowyn, his sister's, shoulder before doing so. I could see the wheels turning in Eowyn's head, planning what she was going to do. In the short time I had known her I had found out how much she craved glory in battle. I had found out a lot about her actually. I was good with reading people, one of the main reasons I was allowed into the Fellowship. That and being a skilled warrior; the only woman warrior with any fame in Middle Earth. Also I had a personal connection to Aragorn so he could vouch for me. We had grown up together, him and I and we had gotten into all sorts of trouble.

Eowyn craved danger. That was the difference between her and I. I did not hope for battle but did not run from it when the time came. She wanted to prove her worth, I could respect that but I did not respect how she wanted to use Aragorn to get it. I had watched the way she acted around him. She thought she was in love with him but I knew better. She was in love with the idea of him. The idea of a king who was valiant and fought for his people; someone who could get their own hands dirty. She was in love with the idea of a man who, when he ruled, would let her fight and escape the duties that came with being a princess. What she did not realize was that marrying him would just trap her into being a queen and make her unhappy. Aragorn would never let the woman who was to have his children fight in battles.

All in all, I didn't mind Eowyn. She was smart and resourceful and she cared about her country and king. She was also courageous and skilled with a blade. I respected her but usually avoided contact with her, rather enjoying Eomer's company better. He was a bit more reasonable sometimes.

A bell began to toll as everyone scrambled about to get ready for the trip ahead of us. We would have to leave immediately. I went back to my room and grabbed my things, save my sword. It would be too heavy to bring and not worth all the trouble. Instead I brought my dagger and throwing knives along with a small axe that I always carried in my belt. They would serve me well enough.

I put on chainmail on top of my breast band but wore no other armour, knowing it would be too heavy and that it wouldn't help much. I placed my tunic over the mail and wrapped my belt around my waist. My trousers would have to do for protecting my legs, since there really was no armour for my lower half. I took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room and decided to pull my shoulder length red hair up in a pony tail so it was out of my face. I stared at my reflection for a moment taking in my pale blue eyes and my light skin tone. I traced the scar above my lip for a moment and sighed. It had always ruined my otherwise pretty face.

"Reya!" I heard a voice shout. It was Legolas. "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my pack off my bed, containing food, water, an extra pair of clothes and some slave for my wounds as well as clean bandages.

I made my way out of the room and down the hall to exit the building. Outside there were many men saddling up their horses or mounting them. Everyone was preparing to leave.

Theoden was shouting orders at scouts who were to tell other armies of Gondor's call for aid. He gave them a meeting place and told them to be there in two days.

"On the third," Theoden said to the scouts and anyone else listening. "We ride for Gondor and war."

I went over to the stables to get an able horse. Aragorn was there with Eowyn. He pulled a sword out from under a blanket where she was hiding it and gave her a look. I bit back my grin. As many misgivings as I had about Eowyn I admired her persistence.

"Reya!" Aragorn said, spotting me.

"Hello Estel," I greeted, using his childhood name. Eowyn looked confused for a moment but hid it quickly.

"I have a horse for you," Aragorn told me. I smiled. "I saved it just for you."

"Wonderful." I replied, taking the reins from him. It was a beautiful brown mare with a white diamond shape on its forehead. "What's her name?" I asked. Aragorn shook his head.

"I still don't know how you do that," he told me, referring to me knowing that the horse was female without any checking or prior knowledge. I grinned.

"It's a secret." Eowyn moved her gaze back and forth between the two of us, a look of dismay covering her features.

"She is the only female available for riding so naturally I thought of you," Aragorn said.

"Aw, aren't you sweet," I joked. I pinched his cheek and he batted my hand away.

"Her name is Fréo," he told me as I stroked the horse's mane. She nuzzled her head against my cheek. He turned from me but I took a hold of his hand, forcing him to look back at me.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely without letting go. He nodded, a silent understanding passing between us, just like when we were young. We would have conversations with just one look and understand what the other needed. He knew I wasn't just thanking him for the horse. I was thanking him for letting me come with them, despite my injuries.

I released his hand and let him pull himself into the saddle of his own horse. Eowyn mounted her horse, not looking me in the eye and rode off, Aragorn following. I secured my pack and hauled myself up without too much difficulty. I then joined the steady stream of riders going down the hill, towards Gondor.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know the chapter isn't extremely long or well written but the next one will probably be better...I hope. Tell me your thoughts! Reviews mean more chapters for you!**

**~Ana**

**Post Script: The horse's name is pronounced fr-eh-oh**

**Post Post Script: the main character's name is pronounced r-eh-ah**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! There is a bit of a time skip from the last chapter but basically all that happened in between was that they got to the camp and Aragorn received the sword of Elendil, which doesn't concern Reya so why would I write about it? Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 3:

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked Aragorn. It was the night before we rode to war and Aragorn was all packed up to leave.

"Not this time." Aragorn said shaking his head.

"Too late!" I told him just as Legolas rounded the corner with Arod and Fréo.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" he asked Aragorn, a smile on his face.

"You might as well accept it." Gimli said. "We're going with you, laddie."

"That's right, Estel darling." I winked, knowing it annoyed him when I said that. "I'm not letting my baby brother go anywhere alone."

We weren't actually siblings but we thought of each other as such. We _were_ cousins however, which made us close enough. His father, Arathorn, had had a younger brother than not many knew about. That brother had been my father. My parents had left me in Rivendell, just like Aragorn's mother had, when I was young. Aragorn and I had become close quickly. I had always acted like I was the eldest, though he surpassed me in age. We both have the blood of Dunedain in our veins, each of us being much older than we looked. He looked to be in his thirties or so when he was actually 87 and I seemed to be in my twenties when I was actually in my sixties. Still we got along fine, even when we were young. He had seemed to be a teenager when he was in his actual thirties so it wasn't hard to think of us as close siblings, even though I was a child.

I was the black sheep of the Dunedain, being the first woman in centuries. I also had red hair and blue eyes as opposed to the dark hair and grey eyes traditional to the men. I'm not sure why I was this way but I was. My parents had never explained anything, leaving me in Rivendell before going off and getting themselves killed. I knew that my father had been a Ranger, like Aragorn but that's about it.

Aragorn sighed.

"Alright," he shook his head as if he couldn't believe he was allowing it. I grinned.

"Wonderful."

People whispered and pointed as we left the camp and headed towards the narrow mountain pass we had to go through.

"Lord Aragorn!" someone yelled just as we entered the passage.

Suddenly, all of the whispers were muted and we could hear no other sounds coming from the camp. We were cloaked in darkness, unable to see but the horses seemed to know where to go. By the time the sun had risen the passage had also opened up to become a wider road.

"What kind of army would linger in this place?" Gimli asked, referring to the barren landscape that surrounded us. There was also something else though, something foul in the air; something old and long forgotten, dead and rotting.

"One that is cursed." Legolas answered in that smooth voice of his. "Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." His voice seemed haunting and eerie as it broke the silence around us. "Who shall call them from the grey twilight?"

A memory stirred at those words. The grey twilight...I had seen it. When I had been dying I had seen the earth rise up to meet the sky, both as black as night. Just as the two collided a light appeared between them, grey and shining. That was the last thing I remembered. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Legolas continued.

"The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall path the door to the Paths of the Dead." Gimli shivered and did not say another word until we had reached the door itself.

The path became narrow once more as we approached it and the door was hidden by some trees, the first we had seen since entering the pass. We dismounted and led our horses the rest of the way.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli said, voice just above a whisper. The others looked on edge as well. I felt different, however. Almost as if I belonged there. I did not voice that to the others though, knowing that they would become worried.

We moved closer to the doorway. There were runes above it that only Legolas could read but somehow, I already knew what they meant.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead." Legolas began.

"And the Dead keep it." I finished. "The way is shut."

Everyone stared at me but before they could say anything a wind came from the tunnel, driving the horses away. Aragorn called after his, but I knew it was a lost cause. They would make their way back to the camp without any harm coming to them. Poor Gimli looked terrified as we faced the door once more.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn stated boldly before entering. He disappeared almost as soon as he had gone in, the darkness swallowing him. I looked at the others and shrugged before following. I heard Legolas come in behind me and Gimli after that.

A light shone ahead. Aragorn had somehow managed to light a torch. I made my way over to him and drew my dagger just as he had drawn his sword. I peered into a room in front of us full of skulls.

"What is it?" Gimli asked from behind. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men." Legolas answered, avoiding telling Gimli about the room. "And of horses."

"I can see them too." I told them, reaching out to touch one that looked like a horse. I felt strangely calm as it leaned into my touch. The shapes were clear and easy to make out. I didn't know how the others hadn't managed to spot them. They seemed almost solid, as if they were living.

"Where?" Gimli asked in an urgent tone.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud." Legolas continued, as if he hadn't heard. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The Dead? Summoned?" Gimli sounded frightened. "I knew that." His voice took on a slightly calmer tone but it sounded forced. "Very good, very good." He waited a moment before yelling, "Legolas!" and running after the elf.

By now the others could see vague shapes made from smoke. They grabbed at them, trying to pull them down. Gimli tried to blow them away, which looked quite comical, while Legolas and Aragorn just continued forward, ripping their arms from the ghosts' grasps occasionally. The shadows didn't try to do that to me, however. Instead of trying to take a hold of me, they caressed my cheek and whispered things in my ears.

Aragorn glanced at the ground before looking up again quickly.

"Do not look down." He advised.

Gimli and I, being who we are, did anyways, only to see that the floor was made of bones. Gimli looked as if he was trying very hard not to scream. I wanted to get off of it as soon as I could as well but not because I was frightened. It's disrespectful to stomp on the bones of the dead.

We ran out of there as fast as our legs could carry us. Once we were stepping on solid ground again, I felt relief settle over me.

I looked around. We were in a large chamber that had a great building, fit for a king, carved into the side of mountain.

"Who enters my domain?" asked a voice. It didn't speak loudly but it still rang throughout the entire room. We turned towards the sound. A man appeared. He was green and seemed to be made of vapour. His skin was rotting and ancient but he still looked like a king.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn replied.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." The Ghost King said. He turned to me in interest. "Although I may let you go." The others looked as shocked as I felt. Why me? "Or maybe we'll get you to stay here, with us."

"You will suffer me." Aragorn told him, drawing his attention back to himself. The dead man laughed and as he did others joined in. I glanced behind me to see more and more shapes emerge from what seemed to be a crumbling city. They marched towards us, surrounding us.

"The way is shut." The King of the Dead began. "It was made by those who are dead and the Dead keep it. The way is shut." He advanced towards us slowly. "You brought us one of our own." He looked at me and suddenly it all made sense. I had seen death. I had died. But I had cheated it and now the Dead were calling me home. "Now you must die."

Legolas aimed an arrow at his head and shot it. It passed right through him, not even slowing him down.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath."Aragorn said.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me." He then attacked Aragorn but Aragorn blocked with his sword, actually being able to make contact with the ghost. I recognized the blade. It was the sword of Elendil. I stared at it, wondering where he had got it.

"That line was broken!" The Ghost King said stubbornly as he backed up a few steps, closer to where I was standing. I was getting tired of him.

"It has been remade." I told him as my hand shot out and wrapped around his throat. I wondered if the fact that I had died allowed me to make contact or if it was that the same blood that Aragorn had ran through my veins. "I am the Princess of Gondor." I announced. It was true. Should Aragorn fall, I was next in line for the throne, just as Eomer had been once Theodred had died. "And this is Isildur's Heir." I pushed the Ghost King away from me.

"Fight for us." Aragorn said. "And regain your honor." He turned towards the army. "What say you? What say you?!"

"You waste your time, Aragorn." Gimli called. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"Shut up!" I hissed, smacking him on the back of the head.

"I am the heir to the throne of Gondor. Fight for me and I shall hold your oaths fulfilled." Aragorn continued. "What say you?!" The King of the Dead began to laugh again and everyone faded away. "You have my word!" Aragorn shouted desperately. "Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?!" The ghosts just continued to disappear.

"Stop!" I commanded, authority in my tone. To everyone's surprise the Dead did stop. The Ghost King reappeared. "Listen to what I must say."

"We will hear one of our own." The dead man decided.

"What reason do you have for running?" I asked. "We are offering you a chance to move on. Why would you not take it? You are proud, I understand that but pride shouldn't stop you from ruining what might be your only chance! Do you want to be trapped like this forever?" the ghosts looked at each other. "Do you want to continue this way? Come with us and fight. You cannot be wounded in battle. You have nothing to lose." The Ghost King seemed to be considering what I was saying.

"I promise to release you." Aragorn added. "I am a man of my word."

That did it for the King. He looked at Aragorn, having made up his mind.

"We fight."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it! Reviews mean more chapters. Don't worry; her major reveal was that she was a princess. There will be none of that "wow, I have special powers and I'm the best warrior in all of Middle Earth and I'm practically perfect" stuff. I'm trying hard NOT to make her Mary Sue. She won't be perfect and her being dead before only really comes into play when she's around the ghosts. It doesn't give her any magic or anything. Anyways, please review!**

**Thanks**

**~Ana**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've been super busy! This is a short chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 4:

The four of us stood silently, watching the ships approach. When they were close enough Aragorn called out to them, heeding a warning.

"You may go no further," he told them. "You will not enter Gondor."

The pirates were silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing. I let myself smile slightly. They had no idea what was coming.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" what looked to be the captain of one of the boats, said.

"Legolas," Aragorn said quietly. "Fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

Legolas pulled out an arrow quickly and made ready to fire.

"Mind your aim," whispered Gimli. Then, just as Legolas was about to let the arrow loose, Gimli touched the bottom of his bow with his axe, moving it. The arrow hit one of the men on board and he fell over, dead. Legolas gave Gimli a look. Gimli covered his mouth in mock surprise. "Oh! That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded." The pirates began to laugh again.

"Boarded?" One shouted. "By you and whose army?" I grinned.

"This army." I whispered just as the army of the Dead appeared behind us and attacked.

* * *

We hid on the boats so I heard the sounds of battle before I actually saw anything.

"Late as usual, pirate scum." A voice yelled, probably an Orc. "There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Aragorn nodded at us and we jumped over the side of the ship (though I was a bit less graceful than the others, due to my injuries). The Orcs looked shocked for a moment but they quickly recovered as we advanced towards them.

"There's plenty for the both of us." I heard Gimli say to Legolas. "May the best Dwarf win!"

I wasn't sure what he meant but there was no time to dwell on it as I reached the first Orc and attacked. I stabbed him in the stomach while simultaneously elbowing one behind me. I then proceeded to hit him in the skull with the hilt of my weapon. His body crumpled to the ground. I moved on to the next one and stabbed him as well. I spun and kicked another in the groin. He doubled over in pain. I went on this way for a while, fighting my way through the crowd of Orcs, only maintaining minor injuries since the Ghost Army seemed to be doing most of the work.

By the time I reached the other side of the mass of bodies, most of them were already dead. I heard a large noise from above. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

They had Oliphants.

There was no time to lose. I could see the city of Minas Tirith. The Oliphants were getting closer. The four of us and our army attacked from every which way, each of us taking down our fair share of enemies, Legolas even defeating an Oliphant.

Before I knew it, it was over and the battlefield was littered with bodies. Most of them were enemies but some were friends and I grieved over our losses. Aragorn found me standing over the King.

"He was a good man." I said without looking at my cousin.

"They all were," he replied. "They did what they needed to do. You've seen enough war to know that not everyone makes it."

It was true; I had been in many battles. This time there was something different though. Maybe it was because this time, I had something to lose. Maybe it was because I feared that amongst the dead, Boromir would be found.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but I'm really bad at writing battle scenes; sorry! Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Tell me what you think! More reviews mean more chapters!**

**~Ana**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written a new chapter, so I thought you guys deserved an update. I had writers block but then I read the book "Fangirl" and was inspired to write again (it's a good book, I recommend it). Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 5:

Once we had managed to enter the actual city, I felt knots form in my stomach. I wondered if Boromir was still alive and if he was, was he injured? How badly? I didn't know what I would do if he died. I wouldn't be able to go on, I knew that much. I loved him, more than anything; more than life, if I hadn't made that clear when I jumped in front of the arrow.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I knew it was unlikely that Boromir hadn't been in the battle. He would never turn his back on people who needed him. Damn him. Damn him and his goodness. If he wasn't so caring and kind and full of bloody honor maybe I wouldn't be so worried right now. _Yes, but you wouldn't love him either_, said a small voice in my head and I knew it was true.

I took another deep breath once we had reached the Citadel, just before stepping in behind Aragorn, with Legolas and Gimli at my sides. The hall was empty.

"Hello?" Gimli shouted loudly. The sound echoed throughout the empty room, bouncing off the walls and seeming to come from every direction. It was unnerving.

I glanced over at the wall and almost jumped back, seeing a figure. I took a shaky breath when I realized that the figure was just my reflection in the polished marble. My worry was making me jumpy and nervous. I hoped someone would show up soon and tell me about Boromir.

Just as if in answer to my prayers, I heard footsteps approaching from two different directions. From the door, I turned and saw Gandalf enter, looking as regal and mighty as ever. Under normal circumstances I would've greeted him, maybe even hugged him but these circumstances weren't normal.

"Boromir?" I asked him just as he entered. His eyes flickered towards me but before he could answer, Aragorn caught his attention. The look he gave me said 'later'.

From the other direction, a man with blonde hair entered. My mouth opened in surprise and then shut again. The man was handsome with blonde hair and a rather large nose. His blue eyes shocked me most though, seeming to look through me. Through me like the eyes I had fallen in love with.

"Gandalf." The man nodded at him before turning to everyone else. "Is this the company you spoke of?" Gandalf nodded.

"Aragorn, heir to the throne, Reya, second in line, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm." He pointed at each of us in turn. The man nodded at us kindly.

"I am Faramir, son of the Steward of Gondor." His eyes rested on me for a moment and I almost gulped. "I'm the brother of Boromir."

"Where is he?" I blurted out. The wizard and man exchanged looks.

"I think you might want to sit down for this." Gandalf said softly.

"Why?" I asked quickly, desperately hoping Boromir was alright. "What happened?"

"Reya," Gandalf said more forcefully. "Sit down."

I sat.

And they told me everything; the whole story while I just sat in shock. They told me about how when Boromir had come home the Steward had been delighted but had refused to believe that something was wrong. Faramir later came back with Frodo and Sam who had the Ring, having killed the creature, Gollum. Denethor was pleased with his less favourite son but Boromir was angry. Boromir knew that the Ring wasn't supposed to be in Gondor and soon the Enemy would turn his eye on them. In the middle of the night Boromir had snuck the Hobbits out. Denethor had gone insane, his favourite son having betrayed him. He burned himself at the stake. No one had been able to stop him. During the entire story, I felt more and more numb. I knew where this was headed but I was hoping, wishing I was wrong.

"Where is Boromir now?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper as I looked at the men. Looked, I didn't really see. I couldn't process anything other than what they were telling me. My mind was blank.

Faramir replied softly as if I was something that needed to be treated with the upmost delicacy. As if I would break with the slightest vibration, the smallest touch. Who knows? Maybe he was right. Maybe I would. It sure felt like it as I heard his next words.

"Boromir is taking the Hobbits into Mordor, leading them to Mount Doom, himself."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you think and more reviews mean more chapters for you guys! I know its short but it was a good place to stop because BOOM PLOT TWIST :) bet you didn't see that coming haha. Tell me what you think!**

**~Ana**

**PS The whole thing about Faramir's eyes being like Boromir's was just to say they were related, in case you didn't catch that.**


End file.
